Love the Way You Lie
by HoneybeeX
Summary: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I can't tell you what it really is. RusAme


**Author's Note: **Here's my first one-shot on this account, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_-IcePrince_

* * *

><p><strong>Love the Way You Lie<strong>

Had I ever thought this is what my life would turn into? Sitting on a dirty bed alone, my legs, once tanned beautifully, stained with yellow and purple bruises. I stared at the wall as I rested my cheek on my knees. I hummed a lullaby that my father used to sing to me when I was a small boy. But even I couldn't escape into the happiness of my memories.

* * *

><p>It's like sticking yourself with a needle filled with heroine. Except of a dull numbness you feel ecstasy, true happiness, but with happiness comes the pain. There is not high without the low, at least that's how Ivan lived his life. Sitting on the crusty couch, dotted with black stains, Ivan sat. Running a hand through his platinum, almost grey, hair he counted the seconds that passed. Silence filled the house that was just filled with shouts and screams. Ivan's heart felt like it had fallen out of his chest, if he even had one in the first place.<p>

"Alfred my sunflower please come back to me." Ivan spoke out into the dirty house, glass shards poked out from the corner of the living room. "Please." Ivan got up and walked through the doorway and into the kitchen and saw Alfred leaning against the refrigerator. "Alfred."

"Go away Ivan." Alfred spoke softly, a stray tear falling from the corner of his now black eye.

"Never." Picking Alfred up roughly he molded his lips to the other man's, he grabbed his thigh and hitched it up and over his hip.

"N-No stop I'm supposed to be angry at you!" Alfred called out pulling his lips away only momentarily. But as both men knew they couldn't fight the love that they felt in their hearts, no matter how much they beat it out of the other.

* * *

><p>"I can't do it anymore!" Alfred called out garnering Ivan's attention, the TV though the volume never changed fell to the background quietly.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Good-bye Ivan." Was Alfred's only response as he hitched a work-out bag over his shoulder, Ivan assumed it was full of Alfred's things.

"Черта с два вы." Ivan said standing up and grabbing Alfred by the hair as he walked by and threw him against the wall. "You will never leave me. I can't let you… I can't lose you I won't!"

* * *

><p>How could I leave him? How could I just get up and leave; especially now of all times, the smile on his face was gorgeous. His teeth were perfectly shaped on his face with a large nose. I didn't care about that though, he was my Vanya, and he would always be my Vanya.<p>

* * *

><p>"My sunflower, my beautiful sunflower." Ivan petted Alfred's hair as the smaller male giggled happily and tilted his head up and planted a kiss on Ivan's chin.<p>

"Never let go of me Ivan I don't know what I'd do without you!" He said to the other male and he giggled and just before their lips could meet another voice broke out.

"Alfred is that you? It's so good to see you." Alfred turned his head and so did Ivan looking as a small Latina woman came his way. "It's been forever!"

"Maria? It has been! How have you been?" Ivan felt forgotten in his seat as Alfred's attention turned to the Mexican Woman. Ivan frowned and rolled his eyes and got another shot of vodka. He waited only minutes before he grew tired of being ignored and he pulled Alfred's face towards his and kissed him passionately. Alfred was taken by surprise and Maria glared at Ivan.

"He's mine don't forget that." He said to Maria who huffed and got up walking away, Alfred glared at Ivan and said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Oh my gods Ivan please h-harder right there!" Alfred wailed like a banshee as Ivan plunged his member into the willing and wanton American. It was hard to believe that they had just gotten done fighting, but this was bliss this was what Ivan lived for. Being with Alfred loving his American.<p>

"Yeah you like that don't you." Alfred wailed a pleasured response as Ivan plunged in a few more times before Alfred lost it and dirtied himself. If this was what their life had become then Ivan wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

><p><em>Smack, crash. <em>

"Don't you dare speak to me like that you little whore!" Ivan screamed out as he punched Alfred across the jaw and watched him fall against the wall. Alfred recovered quickly and came at Ivan like his life depended on it, he punched Ivan in the eye and broke his nose with another. He also bit onto the other's neck and gave a satisfied sound when the other hissed in pain. Kneeing Alfred in the gut he knocked the wind out of his Sunflower… _his sunflower. _And like that it was over Ivan was kissing Alfred giving him the life the little American had given him.

"Why Ivan why?" The American sobbed into his shoulder as Ivan watched bits of his own blood from his nose drip onto the American's head.

"I don't know Sunflower I don't know."

* * *

><p>I love him, I always will there's just no way around it, but he's killing me. He's killing me so sweetly that I barely notice. And I'm killing him and I want to free him let him go but I can't, I can't live without him. My heart beats faster when I'm around him, my heart stops when I'm not with him. I can't do it alone and neither can he.<p>

* * *

><p>With love comes a price and Ivan signed his away with blood, he couldn't go back and he wouldn't let Alfred go back either. He buried his nose in the corn blonde locks of his lover and inhaled deeply. He smelt like the sea, sea to shining sea. He was the beauty in his dreams, and the destruction in his nightmares. Ivan would never let his sunflower go, it would be a crime if he did.<p>

"We need to change Sunflower, we need to change."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have tried to leave, I will never let you leave me." Ivan tied the struggling American to the bed and growled as he was kicked in the side.<p>

"Let me go it's for our own good!" Alfred screamed trying to free himself but the Russian had him tired thoroughly to the bed. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"If I can't have you no one will."

* * *

><p>As the flames licked my skin slowly I didn't feel pain, I didn't feel heartbreak or betrayal. Ivan stayed by my side the whole time and the fire if anything made him more gorgeous in my eyes. His eyes were alight with the flames reflection dancing in his violet irises I may have died but I died with him. And I wouldn't change a thing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why! Why would you do this to us!" Arthur cursed and threw rocks at the house alight with flames. "He was such a good boy why!" Arthur fell to his knees and sobbed his pain to the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Review for me tell me what you all think!

_-IcePrince_


End file.
